This invention relates generally to knife handles having replaceable blades, and more particularly to a double-ended retractable-bladed utility knife.
A considerable effort has been expended in the development of various types of utility knives. In particular, a number of such devices known to applicant include retractable blades and various detail improvements thereto. One such utility knife is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,256 to Weimann, while another such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,425 to Stoutenberg.
A number of other patented devices are known to applicant but none of these devices listed herebelow are directed to the double-ended retractable feature of the present invention:
______________________________________ Quenot 3,857,176 Quenot 3,872,591 Roll 3,879,847 Anderson 4,109,380 Gilbert 4,209,900 Quenot Re. 30,733 Qsada 4,292,738 Gilbert 4,361,958 Okada 4,389,776 Wenzel 4,575,940 Reed, Jr. 4,651,419 Decker 4,660,287 Decker 4,646,440 Castelluzzo 4,813,132 Knoop 4,835,865 ______________________________________